


Really Late July

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Sasuke Birthday
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie każdy las jest nawiedzony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Late July

— Kurwa! — krzyknął po raz kolejny Naruto, gdy tym razem potknął się o jakiś kamień. Najprawdopodobniej. Bolało, więc z pewnością było to coś twardego. Tuż za sobą usłyszał parsknięcie i odwracając się, rzucił gniewne spojrzenie idącemu za nim chłopakowi. Gdyby nie otaczająca ich ciemność, to może uzyskałby zamierzony efekt.   
— Zacznij świecić latarką pod nogi, może unikniesz większych kontuzji — odparł nonszalancko Sasuke, omijając na spokojnie wszystkie przeszkody, a o tych, których uniknąć mu się nie udało, Naruto się nigdy nie dowie.  
— Gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? — Naruto naburmuszył się i rozejrzał dookoła. Tylko przez świadomość tego, że są w lesie, spodziewał się otaczających ich drzew, bo dojrzeć ich nie mógł. Pohukiwanie sów i pojawiające się non stop pod jego nogami korzenie, wprawiały go w jeszcze większa irytację.   
— Nie wiem. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, po czym wpadł na Naruto, który zatrzymał się niespodziewanie.   
— Jak to nie wiesz?! Przecież mówiłeś, że chcesz mnie gdzieś zabrać! — Głos Naruto zabrzmiał w tej ciszy niepokojąco. Ciemny las w odpowiedzi zaszumiał, a gdzieś złowrogo pękła gałąź. Dreszcz przeszedł blondynowi po plecach i odwrócił się twarzą do Sasuke, próbując cokolwiek zobaczyć.   
— Tak, ale w momencie, w którym przestałeś słuchać moich wskazówek, postanowiłem dać sobie spokój i pozwoliłem ci prowadzić. — Świecąc latarką prosto w niebieskie tęczówki, sięgnął do dłoni chłopaka. Naruto odsunął latarkę od swojej twarzy i westchnął, stając tuż obok i rozglądając się na próżno.   
— Ale ja nie wiem, gdzie idę! — jęknął i przysunął się bliżej Sasuke. Jedyne, czego się bał, to duchy, a w ciemnym, cichym lesie nie trudno było pozwolić, by atmosfera podpowiedziała co nieco wyobraźni. Najzabawniejsze było to, że Naruto nie bał się tych bardziej realnych drapieżników, takich jak wilki. Dziwne odgłosy wywoływane przez leśne zwierzęta, były teraz dla niego tylko przestrogą przekazywaną przez zagubione dusze.   
— Kretynie, połamiesz mi palce. — Sasuke próbował wyswobodzić dłoń z mocnego uścisku.   
— Wracajmy — odparł pośpiesznie Naruto i rozluźnił trochę dłoń, ale nie na tyle, by jego chłopak mógł zabrać swoją.   
— Boisz się? — zaśmiał się Sasuke, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka.   
— Ja? — Naruto wyswobodził się z objęć i odsunął, by dowieść, że strach jest mu obcy. — Ja się nie boję. Po prostu uważam, że to wszystko jest bez sensu, nawet nie wiesz, gdzie idziemy i ja też nie. Zgubimy się.   
— Wiedziałem, dopóki nie zacząłeś prowadzić. Miałem plan, w końcu są moje urodziny, chciałem to uczcić. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i odwracając się, ruszył w drogę powrotną. Był pewien, że idąc ścieżką uda im się wyjść z lasu. Mniej więcej znał okolicę. Po ciemku trochę mniej, ale Uchiha nigdy się nie myli, więc nie przewidywał innej opcji.   
— Sama moja obecność powinna ci wystarczyć. — Naruto powiedział wyniośle i machnął wolną dłonią, idąc zaraz za Sasuke i uważnie obserwując ziemię. Z latarki już dawno zrezygnował, bo i tak nie dawała żadnych efektów. — Co takiego miałeś w planach?   
— Hn.   
— To wiele wyjaśnia. — Udając, że rozumie, pokiwał głową, a kiedy Sasuke nie zamierzał kontynuować, klepnął go w plecy.   
— Nie bądź agresywny, przemoc niszczy związek — zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Pomyślałem, że ja, ty, jezioro i blask księżyca, to idealne połączenie — dodał z przesadzoną ekscytacją.   
— Nie obraź się, ale zabrzmiało to obleśnie. — Naruto przystanął, zatrzymując tym samym Sasuke.   
— Doprawdy?   
— Co powiesz na inną scenerię? — Sasuke spojrzał na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem. — Ja, ty, szorstka kora drzewa? — Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jednoznaczne spojrzenie Naruto. — Tu i teraz? — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując na twarzy ciepły oddech. Świecąc latarką na obszar za plecami Naruto, zmusił go do cofnięcia się.   
— Myślałem o trochę innej aranżacji, ale ta też mi się podoba — powiedział, kiedy natrafił plecami na drzewo i pomimo zerowej widoczności, udało mu się pocałować Sasuke w usta. Trochę przeszkadzał mu fakt, że nie będzie mógł zobaczyć jego ekspresji, ale stwierdził, że uda mu się to nadrobić za dnia.   
Sasuke zamruczał z aprobatą i upuścił latarkę na ziemię, tuż obok ich stóp. Potrzebował przecież obu rąk. Chwilę zajęło mu odpięcie paska, który niepotrzebnie przeciągnięty był przez szlufki spodni Naruto. Już miał włożyć dłoń w jego bokserki, kiedy Naruto nagle podskoczył wystraszony.   
— Co to było? — zapytał na wdechu.   
— Co? — Sasuke niezainteresowany, kontynuował czynność. Udało mu się nawet wsunąć palce za zbędny w tej chwili materiał.   
— Nie słyszałeś? — Naruto zatrzymał jego dłoń i rozejrzał się panicznie. Sasuke westchnął z irytacją.   
— To las, kretynie, co chwilę coś szeleści. — Oparł dłoń o drzewo, tuż obok jego głowy.   
— Dupek — warknął w odpowiedzi. — Wracajmy.   
— Teraz? — Sasuke spojrzał wymownie na swój wzwód, chociaż żaden z nich nie mógł go zobaczyć.   
— Teraz — odpychając od siebie chłopaka, Naruto zapiął pośpiesznie pasek i schylił się po latarkę. Znów coś zaszeleściło i tym razem było bliżej. — No rusz się! — ponaglił Sasuke panicznie, ale ten zabrał tylko od niego latarkę i spokojnie ruszył przodem.   
— Przestań mnie dusić! — Po dłuższej chwili brunet w końcu się zatrzymał i wyszarpnął swoja koszulkę z dłoni Naruto.   
— S-sorry — odpowiedział mu chłopak i schował spocone dłonie w kieszenie, próbując zachować zimną krew. Było to trudne, zważywszy na dochodzące do jego uszu, ciągłe szeleszczenie.   
— Nie ma na ciebie lekarstwa. — Zirytowany Sasuke złapał go za dłoń. — Duchy nie istnieją, ale twoja głupota jest za bardzo rozwinięta, by to zrozumieć — rzucił, ciągnąc go za sobą.   
— Zamknij się! Kto mówił coś o duchach!?   
— To się da wyczytać z twojej twarz nawet wtedy, kiedy jej nie widać — prychnął w odpowiedzi, za co dostał z pięści w bark. — Wspominałem już dzisiaj o agresji.   
— W dupie mam twoją agresję, rusz się!   
— Przecież idę — wysyczał i zatrzymał się, kiedy coś przed nimi przebiegło.   
— Co jest?   
— Nic, myślałem, że zgubiłem ścieżkę. — Ponownie ruszając, postanowił, że lepiej będzie nie mówić o tym Naruto. Niestety nie udało mu się utrzymać tego w tajemnicy, gdyż coś przebiegło tuż koło nich, a mocne pchnięcie w plecy, zasygnalizowało przyspieszenie tempa. Po chwili obaj już biegli, cudem nie przewracając się o korzenie.   
Ulga jaką poczuł Naruto, kiedy zobaczył wyjście z lasu, była trudna do opisania i chyba tylko dzięki smukłym palcom, zaciśniętym na jego dłoni, nie spanikował kompletnie.   
— Naprawdę jesteś kretynem — wysapał Sasuke, świecąc latarką w czarną dziurę, z której przed chwilą wybiegli. Kolejny szelest wywołał u niego napad śmiechu. — Masz swojego ducha, pewnie mści się za orzeszki.   
— W—wiewiórka? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Naruto, gdy w słabym świetle zobaczył rudą kitę.   
— A co? Myślałeś, że to nawiedzony las? — Sasuke wyrzucił z siebie, ponownie zanosząc się śmiechem. Jęknął, kiedy Naruto boleśnie kopnął go w piszczel. — Kurwa mać!   
— Tak ci wesoło? Ciekawe co powiesz na prezent urodzinowy — wysyczał prosto w wykrzywioną w bólu twarz. — Zero seksu przez miesiąc. Wszystkiego najlepszego Sasuke! — oznajmił, zabierając od niego latarkę. Ruszył wściekle w stronę domku letniskowego, w którym mieli uczcić urodziny bruneta w zupełnie inny sposób.   
— Wiewiórka, kurwa, ja pierdolę!


End file.
